The Book of Ages
by darkfaeryz524
Summary: Yugi gets the Book of Ages for his birthday but something goes terribly wrong. R&R!!! In case yo're wondering, (_( is supposed to be a mad face like YYC uses. The symbol wouldn't upload properly!
1. Default Chapter

The Book of Ages by Yami-Chan 2  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Jackie Chan Adventures.  
  
Authoress Note:  
  
/Thought/  
  
Regular: Speech  
  
Chapter 1: The Book  
  
"Yugi's birthday is this afternoon, and I still haven't found the right gift," Joey groaned.  
  
"Maybe you should go to Juliana's Book Shoppe. You know, Yugi really likes to read," suggested, Bakura, who was walking next to Joey.  
  
"Nah, Tristan is already giving Yugi a book."  
  
The two walked toward Joey's house. Around the corner they met Tea.  
  
"Why not something to write in, like a diary?" was Tea's suggestion.  
  
"A diary?! You have gotta be kidding," came Joey's reply. "Diaries are for girls."  
  
"Okay, then how about a journal?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah!" agreed Joey and Bakura.  
  
They walked to Lyra's Stationery Store. Somehow Bakura sensed some weird magic in there.  
  
"Uh, you guys?" he asked.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Something tells me that there is some weird magic in that store. I'm not going in."  
  
"Come on Bakura, you are way too superstitious."  
  
"No."  
  
The two walked into the store, leaving Bakura to wait outside.  
  
  
  
---In the store---  
  
Tea and Joey browsed through the store, looking for the perfect journal to give Yugi. Unfortunately, they couldn't agree on one.  
  
"How about this one?"  
  
"No way!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"For heavens sake, Joey, that journal is green and has a scene of outer space on its cover. Find something that matches Yugi's personality. How about this dark blue one?"  
  
"Nah, it's too plain."  
  
"May I help you?" a voice inquired.  
  
The two looked up and saw Lyra and gasped. Lyra was the most weird-looking teenager they had ever seen. She had strawberry blond hair streaked with navy blue, green, white, and pink. Her eyes were a cross between mist gray and fiery gold and her lips were covered in iridescent reddish-plum gloss with silver sparkles on it. She had pinkish-orange eye shadow with blue- green sparkles. She was wearing a gold T-shirt with her name written (Lyra Karuna) in red and a picture of green fish underneath. Her jeans were a bluish, greenish, grayish, unnamable color.  
  
"I know, I know. People think I look weird but I'm kind of color blind so I'm not good at coordinating colors. So how can I help you?"  
  
"Um…we were looking for a journal to give our friend Yugi for a birthday present," replied Joey.  
  
"Oh really? What kind of things does Yugi like?"  
  
"Ancient Egyptian stuff," said Tea and Joey at the same time.  
  
"Hmm…I'll be right back."  
  
Lyra left the two and walked into a room that said Employees Only. A moment later she walked out holding something that looked kind of old.  
  
"I'm not sure about Egypt, but this thing is kind of ancient. I swear it might even contain some sort of mystical power, something to do with history, I remember," said Lyra who was practically waving an old journal in front of them in her excitement, "If he likes Egypt, that you can decorate the cover with Egyptian symbols."  
  
"Yeah!" the two yelled in agreement. Joey and Tea paid for the book after Lyra wrapped it up in gold and BLUE (To Candi-hyper laughaholic: ^_^ CHL: (_() paper and walked out, bouncing with excitement.  
  
"What took you so l-?"  
  
Bakura was cut off because he sensed sensed something ancient and powerful underneath the wrapping.  
  
"Uh you guys?" he ventured, "Is it safe to give Yugi that? I sensed some-"  
  
"Come on Bakura, it's the perfect gift!" exclaimed Tea.  
  
"Okay," he agreed reluctantly.  
  
---At Yugi's house (or should I say, the Turtle Game Shop) in the afternoon- --  
  
"Aargh. Some jerks wearing masks locked me out of my house! Let me in!" he yelled, struggling to open the locked door.  
  
/Aibou…/  
  
/What is it Yami? Can't you see that I'm trying to open the door? Now where is the key? I can't find it! / (Starts rummaging in his jacket for it)  
  
/You left the key in your pocket, aibou. /  
  
"Pocket?"  
  
Yugi reached into his pocket and took out the key.  
  
/Honestly, Yugi, you should think more carefully before doing anything. /  
  
/Hey! I knew that the key was in my pocket all along! /  
  
/Yeah, right. /  
  
Yugi unlocked the door and walked into the living room. All the lights had been turned off and the blinds twisted at a certain angle so he couldn't see. It was not daylight saving so at 4:00 PM it started getting dark. He walked upstairs to his room. He pushed the door open and…  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
Yugi had slipped on his physics report and landed hard.  
  
"Ouch…I wonder who put my report here…it's ruined, I'll have to type it up again. It's as dark as pitch in here. Where's the light?"  
  
Yugi attempted to turn on the light but the ended up with a bruised shin and a twisted ankle. Then he heard footsteps. Step, step, step…it was coming from his closet. He crawled close to it and got ready to throw open the door and…  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!" Joey, Bakura, and Serenity yelled, jumping out of the closet.  
  
"You didn't have to scare me like that," Yugi, sweating, (-_-o)"I swear that I was about to have a heart attack."  
  
Joey: ^_^  
  
Serenity: ^_^  
  
Bakura: ^_^  
  
Yugi: (_(  
  
Joey: Okay, you can all come out now!  
  
In five minutes everyone was gathered together at the dining room table. They had an early dinner. Dinner consisted of shrimp balls for appetizers, sushi, pizza, and meatloaf (all made by Bakura). For desserts they had chocolate ice cream (Joey's suggestion), cheesecake (Bakura's suggestion), and finally, cinnamon rolls (Yami's suggestion).  
  
After that everyone sat down on the living room floor. It was time for presents.  
  
"I'll give mine first," said Bakura, handing Yugi a small rectangular package.  
  
Yugi unwrapped the package and exclaimed happily, "Thanks Bakura! I've always wanted one of these." Bakura's gift was a golden fountain pen engraved with the name Yugi Motou and Egyptian hieroglyphics.  
  
"I'll go next," announced Mokuba. His gift was a huuuge box of chocolate candy. Seto's was hair gel (Yugi: Hey! Joey: ^_^) and a set of holographic disk dueling devices. Serenity's gift was a gray Egyptian-like baby kitten, Tea's was 30-page photo album of Yugi with his friends, (there were even pictures of him when he was 8), and Tristan's was the new book Artemis Fowl.  
  
"And now for the grand finale!" announced Joey.  
  
Joey gave Yugi his gift. Yugi unwrapped it excitedly. He opened the box and his eyes grew wide.  
  
"Wow! Where in the world did you find this?" he asked.  
  
" At Lyra's," replied Joey.  
  
"But…the cover."  
  
"I know, I know. Tea and I decorated it."  
  
"It looks nice."  
  
The journal's cover was edged in gold. On the back cover there was the whole hieroglyphic alphabet. On the front was an image of the Millennium Puzzle with the Eye of Horus on it.  
  
At 9:00, everyone left. Yugi laid down on his bed and sighed.  
  
"That was the best birthday party I ever had," he declared.  
  
/Aibou… /  
  
/Yes, Yami? /  
  
/Where is Grandpa? /  
  
/He's at his sister's. He's going to stay there for a week. /  
  
/Oh /  
  
/Come on, Yami, stop worrying. Now let's go to sleep. /  
  
/It's only 9:10. /  
  
/I got up at 6:00 today! /  
  
/Oh, I understand. /  
  
Yami stayed awake when Yugi fell asleep. Separating from his other, he looked around. He felt some sort of mysterious power in the room. Where was it coming from? He got out of the bed, closed his eyes and walked toward the source by trying to sense it. The sennen eye glowed, and the glow got stronger every time Yami headed closer to Yugi's desk. Yes, that's where it was. The power was coming from something on Yugi's desk. He felt immediately what the source was. He opened his eyes and stared in unbelief. The power was coming from the journal Joey gave him. Slowly, he opened the book. There was silvery glittering writing on it. The writing was mostly Chinese and Japanese words.  
  
---In the morning---  
  
Yugi awoke with a start because he, too, sensed something glowing. It was the pages of his journal. He looked inside. About 65% of the pages were covered in writing.  
  
"Have you been writing in this?" he asked Yami.  
  
"No."  
  
"Then who wrote this?"  
  
"I was thinking the same thing because last night I woke up and I was all this writing in there."  
  
"I wonder if Lyra was right."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"She said that this might have magical powers."  
  
"Oh yeah, I remember."  
  
"Something to do with history, she said."  
  
"History?" inquired Yami, "Wait, could it be…"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"It's the Book of Ages!"  
  
"Interesting. Well, if I'm to write in this, I'd better erase all of this other writing."  
  
Yugi picks up an eraser and starts to erase.  
  
"Yugi, no!!" yelled Yami. He tried to knock the eraser out of Yugi'g hand but it was too late. A lot of important stuff had been erased.  
  
"What?" Yugi asked.  
  
"You just erased something important. This could mean the end of the world, literally."  
  
"What did I erase?"  
  
"You just erased…"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Oh no! What did Yugi erase? I'll continue if I get good reviews! So R&R!!!!!! 


	2. A Change in Life

The Book of Ages  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Jackie Chan Adventures.  
  
Yippee! Chapter 2 is finally here!! Unfortunately, this chapter will be worse than the last one. Well, that's what I get for doing my bloody algebra homework. (I'm really just 13, but in China there's a special age for you that is an age older than how old you really are. I'm not sure if it's called xu sui or jou sui, to all Chinese people, I've got them mixed up.) I'll try to revise this chapter when my inspiration inkwell is wet again. Now, it's bone dry.  
  
No flames, please!!!  
  
Continued from chapter one.  
  
Chapter 2: A Change in Life  
  
"You have erased.the events of the past, " Yami said, informing his counterpart.  
  
" What?" Yugi asked, turning his head in confusion and surprise, "Why, that can't be! No power in the Shadow Realm can do that!"  
  
"Yes, aibou, I know that. But this power source is from a new place. I can perhaps try to trace its origin."  
  
Yami moved toward the book warily, reaching out for it. The remaining letters on the book glowed a fiery gold glow. Funny, it was the same gold that was in Lyra's eyes. Could this have anything to do with her?  
  
Yami was close to the book, about 2 inches away from it, when suddenly the letters flashed and a dark vortex opened underneath them, swallowing the two and the surroundings as well.  
  
********************* Darkness spilled in. It was no longer possible to see where he was going. Step, step.  
  
"AAAAHHH!!!" Yugi screamed (okay, yelled). He had stepped into a cavernous abyss. Falling down he heard another yell.  
  
"Help me, Yug'!!!" It was Joey.  
  
"Oh my god, Joey, where are you?"  
  
"AAAAHHH!!!!!"  
  
"Bakura????!!! What the heck is going on?" Yugi asked into the hollow blackness.  
  
" So, the little book has done me well. Now I shall release all my servants. HAHAHAHA!!!" said a familiar voice.  
  
Looking up, Yugi saw.Lyra?  
  
It was Lyra all right, same weird hair and eyes, but she was wearing a long, not to mention scary sorcerer's gown.  
  
" Lyra, help me!!!" It was his only chance.  
  
"Help you? You have fallen right into my trap, and now you will perish!!!"  
  
Raising her hand and muttering a curse in ancient Chinese, she brought her hand down to kill Yugi.  
  
********************* "Aah! Huh? Where am I???!!" Yugi woke up in a room that seemed familiar.  
  
Examining his surroundings, he gasped with shock. This was the room he had before his parents' divorce and his father's death. Could it be? This book had taken him to the past? But that isn't possible. He owned things he had at the game shop, his deck, for example. Also, he had his Millennium Puzzle. During this time, Duel Monsters shouldn't even exist and he hadn't pieced together the puzzle yet.  
  
Something was odd.  
  
He then reverted his thoughts to the horrifying dream. What scared him most was that his friends were in trouble.  
  
/Morning, aibou/  
  
/Huh? Yami? /  
  
/ I sense that you are troubled. Please explain. /  
  
/ It was this dream. Joey and Bakura were in danger. And everything is, um, well, different/  
  
/Different? I know what you mean. /  
  
"Good morning Yugi!! I put your geometry homework in your backpack. Hurry, up or you'll be late for school!!!" A cheerful woman with reddish-black hair streaked with yellow (don't ask) wearing glasses and a lab coat (lol, she's a scientist if you don't know) entered. A moment later, she left.  
  
"Okay.mom."  
  
/ All right Yami, apparently no damage was done to my life, and this is a change for the better! You said it would be the end of the world. LOL /  
  
/ Ha Ha. Very funny, aibou. Laugh while you still can. I feel that something awful is ahead./  
  
Cheerfully brushing aside Yami's premonition, he jumped up and got ready for school. Wolfing down his breakfast, he thought happily, /Wait till Joey hears about this! My parents are not separated! /  
  
---School---  
  
Yugi was five minutes late to school so he had no time to look for Joey. Going directly to his math class, he sat down right next to the seat intended for Joey, which is where he usually sat.  
  
Strange, Joey wasn't there. Either he was sick or just ditching. But what Yami had told him previously came to mind.  
  
"Yugi, would you please move up one seat? You're supposed to sit next to Bakura, except he seems to be absent today." The teacher stated.  
  
"Yes, Mrs. Chihiro. But what about Joey? I'm supposed to sit next to him! It was my assigned place."  
  
"Joey?" inquired Mrs. Chihiro as a quizzical look passed through her face. " You must have gone to sleep late last night. On well, never mind. Let us get on with Chapter 4 in our geometry textbook. Now about graphing." /Hmm.something's not right about this. /  
  
After class, Yugi ran to meet Tea and Tristan.  
  
" Tea, Tristan, have any of you seen Joey?"  
  
" Er.dur.who's Joey?" asked Tristan ponderingly.  
  
" Never mind." As all of you fans know, Tristan's IQ level was lower than an ant's.  
  
" What about you Tea?"  
  
"Joey? Never heard of him. Where'd you suddenly get the idea to think about this unknown person? Did you make him up? Is he in one of your creative writing stories you had to write in Ms. Miyu's class?"  
  
Yugi gasped. That was it. The answer finally hit him. He had erased Joey out of existence. He had erased the fact his parents ever got divorced and other important things as well.  
  
Recalling an event when a car almost hit Bakura, it was supposed to be yesterday, October 10, at midnight. Joey had saved him on that day. If Joey didn't exist then.  
  
/ NO!!!! /  
  
Bolting out of the school like mad, he went to the exact same street. There was blood and lots of it. It was splattered over the crosswalk and onto a car. Racing to the nearest hospital, he panted anxiously.  
  
Finally at the front desk he asked, " Excuse me, have you seen Ryou Bakura?! I need to get to him fast!"  
  
After shuffling through some files on the computer, the woman replied, "Yes, I believe I have. He's in critical condition now. Only family is allowed. Sorry. "  
  
" Yeah, I'm his cousin, Kemata Bakura," Yugi lied, "Please let me in."  
  
"Okay." The woman spoke into the microphone thingy. " Room 213. There's a visitor for Ryou Bakura. It's his cousin Kemata."  
  
/ Thank god that worked. /  
  
/ Not bad, aibou. Hey, we arrived. /  
  
Rushing in, he found Bakura lying on the bed and boy was he in a mess. His leg was in a cast and elevated from a white strip. His arms were wrapped up and there was a big bandage covering is forehead. A great quantity of his hair was missing, not to mention there were bruises and cuts all over. There was a tube attached to him and Bakura was on a life-support system.  
  
" Bakura, it's me, Yugi. Are you okay? "  
  
"Hmm?" Bakura was just starting to wake up.  
  
"I want to know what happened."  
  
"It was horrible. I was walking at night, had to deliver some errand for my mother. There was a blinding flash, and then I heard a screech. Suddenly everything went black. "  
  
" Do you know Joey? "  
  
" Yes, and he was supposed to save me like last time. This time he didn't come."  
  
"So you know about the book."  
  
" Yes, I sensed your thoughts and feelings too. It seems like Item holders have connection with each other. "  
  
"But why were we able to remember Joey, Bakura?"  
  
"It's only a theory but what I think is that the most current holder of the book shall not be altered, neither should anyone mystically connected to him or her. "  
  
"Hmm.I have got to fix this and restore you all back to normal. And I know exactly where to go."  
  
"You do? Where? "  
  
" I'm going to."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. ________________________________________ MWAHAHAHA!!! Another cliffhanger! Candi-hyper laughaholic must be a bad influence on me. Well, keep sending good reviews! I'll continue when I have at least 30! This chapter was kind of shorter than the first one, was it? Well, it would have taken almost 12 pages but I broke it down to 2 parts! Well please review, review, and REVIEW!!!! 


End file.
